


Meanwhile, In The Closet

by Garfakcy-Chan (Alice_on_Elm_Street)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Garfakcy-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to 'Comfort'. Read that one first please! Summary: Burn and Gazel just can't seem to get some time alone...Burn/Gazel if you can't tell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a story from my FF.net account^_^ This is a side story to my other Inazuma Eleven story “Comfort”. I recommend reading that one first if you want to fully understand the joke at the end (It’s just a one-shot; HiroMido peoples!) I got the idea to do this story from Vera The Awesome on FF.net (go check her out, her name says it all). Thanks for the inspiration, Vera!

“FUCK!!!!!!”

 

“Burn! Language!” Rean scolded. Burn hissed and loudly cursed under his breath again as Pandora continued to apply the ice and bandages to his lower right leg. Diam stood a couple feet away with the med kit. Prominence had been practicing on AlieaAcademy’s soccer field when Burn’s new hissatsu technique had gone awry.

 

“I told that hissatsu was a bad idea. You didn’t plan it out enough.” Rean continued. Burn frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing angrily.

 

“I almost had it! I just need to get a better running start, that’s all! Then it’ll be perfect!” Burn shot back. Pandora finished bandaging his leg and stood.

 

“It’s nothing serious, but you should stay off it for a couple days to let it heal properly.” She said, brushing dirt off her uniform. She motioned to Diam and the two left the field.

 

“Pandora-chan? You haven’t seen Reize-sama at all today, have you?”

 

“…Now that you mention it, no, I haven’t.”

 

“Desarm-sama won’t like this…”

 

Burn cursed again as Heat and Rean helped him to his feet and over to the bench. Rean turned to the rest of Prominence.

 

“Alright, guys! Get back on that field! We–”

 

“Hold it, Rean.” The girl turned back to her captain, a curious look on her face. “Take the rest of the day off. I know you guys are tired.” The members of Prominence looked at each other confusedly.

 

“Are you sure, Burn?” Rean asked. The redhead nodded and made a ‘shoo’ motion with his hands. Rean giggled and quickly jogged off the field. The rest of Prominence looked around, unsure, until Burn snapped at them to leave. They quickly left the field after that.  Burn huffed and slumped against the back of the bench.

 

“Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?” Burn shot up and spun to look into direction of the voice, only to find Gazel stepping onto the field. Burn frowned.

 

“Nothing, thank you very much. I’m pissed cause I can’t train, though it looks like your in the same boat.” Burn replied, eyeing the bandages coming from beneath Gazel’s right sleeve. “What happened to you?”

 

Gazel reached up to grip his shoulder and averted his eyes. “Diamond Dust was practicing on the other field and IC slipped on the grass. I was using Northern Impact and had to twist to avoid hitting her, but I couldn’t catch myself from the fall.” Gazel explained. “You?”

 

Burn scratched the back of his head. “I was trying out a new hissatsu and…it didn’t go so well…” Brun looked away, trying to hide the embarrassed flush on his face. He didn’t want Gazel of all people to see him in a weak light.

 

“Poor baby.”

 

Burn spun around to snap at the Diamond Dust captain but stopped when he saw his eyes, soft snow rather than hard ice. This was his Gazel, meant only for him. Gazel knelt on the bench and leaned in, the two meeting in a kiss. Burn reached up to cup Gazel’s cheek and Gazel placed his hands on Burn’s shoulders, pushing him back onto then bench. Burn moved his arms around the white haired boy’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“Burn-sama!” Gazel quickly pulled off the redhead and Burn sat up as Diam came running across the field, carrying a set of crutches. He stopped in front of the bench, panting heavily.

 

“The doctor had these in his office. He said you can use them until your leg is better.” The brunette smiled and hand the metal crutches to the Prominence captain. Burn thanked him and he rushed off. Gazel turned to him.

 

“Is your leg really that bad?” He asked, concerned for his lover. Burn waved him off.

 

“I just have to keep off it for a couple days. Now…” He grabbed the snow haired captain’s wrist and yanked him to him, wrapping his arms around his waist again. “…Where were we?” and he kissed him.

 

Burn ran his tongue along Gazel’s lower lip and the other captain opened his mouth. The fire user’s tongue darted in to battle with the ice user’s and Burn tightened his grip on him. Burn slowly began to let his hands travel downward, but Gazel’s hands came up to pull them away.

 

“Can’t you keep your hands above my waist for five minutes?” Gazel scolded.

 

“Nope.”

 

Gazel rolled his eyes and began to lean back in when they heard someone yell. The two instantly broke apart, with enough force that Gazel tumbled off the bench. Desarm came speeding into the arena.

 

“Is Reize here?!...Have you two been fighting again?” Desarm asked, noting the snow haired boy on the ground. Gazel shook his head.

 

“I fell.” It wasn’t entirely a lie…

 

“Oh.” Desarm seemed unconvinced but quickly forgot about the situation. “Have either of you seen Reize?! His team hasn’t seen him since yesterday!” Desarm said in a panicked voice. When both captains shook their heads, he groaned and ran off into AlieaAcademy. Gazel sighed.

 

“Twice in ten minutes. Too close.”

 

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” Burn asked, smirking suggestively. Gazel smirked back.

 

“My room?”

 

“Mine’s closer.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Gazel stood, giggling slightly at the sight of Burn trying to balance on the crutches. He walked over to the red head and helped him adjust before the two of them left the arena.

 

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

 

“Things have been pretty quiet lately despite the upcoming match, don’t you think?” Gazel asked as they walked down the hall, Burn’s crutches clacking loudly against the metal floor.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Boring as fuck though.” The redhead mumbled the last part but still earned a disapproving look for his boyfriend. He blushed slightly when the feminine captain stopped to wrap his arms around his neck and smiled deviously.

 

“I’ll just have to make things more entertaining then, won’t I?” Gazel pressed his back against the wall and tugged Burn’s collar to bring him closer. Burn stumbled a little as he leant the crutches against the wall next to them and put his hands on either side of the white haired captain’s head. Gazel wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, Burn’s arms falling to his waist.

 

They met in a heated kiss. Burn gripped him tightly and Gazel dug his fingers into Burn’s hair. Burn’s hands began to travel lower and this time Gazel didn’t stop him. Burn ran his hands over the other boy’s ass and thighs, bringing a quiet moan from Gazel’s lips. Burn pulled back for a second to get a look at his lover’s face before moving back in.

 

“I’m telling you! I can’t find him anywhere!”

 

Both captains quickly jumped at the voice and broke apart. Gazel’s hand shot down to push himself from the wall, but instead was met with some kind of button. The wall instantly slid away and Gazel tumbled backwards, grabbing onto Burn’s collar in an attempt to keep his balance. This only caused Burn to fall in after him, the redhead grabbing onto his crutches for support only to tug them in as well.

 

The door slid shut behind them and they fell into darkness. Both captains tried to remain as quiet as possible as the sound of foot steps passed the door.

 

“Ulvida-sama, I’m telling you, he just vanished!”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine. Look, I’ll go talk to Gran-sama, maybe he’s seen him.”

 

“…Alright. But if something’s happened, I don’t know what…” Desarm’s voice trailed off as he and Reina continued down the hall. The Chaos captains breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“We’re totally off our game today.” Burn groaned running a hand through his hair. Gazel opened his mouth to reply but hissed instead and grabbed his wounded shoulder. He’d hit it against the wall when they had fallen. Burn gave him a look of concern and moved to help him sit up.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, gingerly touching the injured area. Gazel hissed again and flinched away. He gave Burn a forced smile.

 

“It’s fine, really. Just hurts a little, that’s all.” Burn frowned. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the white haired captain and rolled them over so Gazel was facing him and sitting between his legs. He pulled them together and nuzzled his hair.

 

“Better?” he asked. Gazel rested his head on his chest and sighed happily, nodding. Burn didn’t like to cuddle often, but when he did it was nice. With all their trying to hide their relationship, they didn’t get many tender moments between them.

 

Gazel had tried a couple times to convince Burn that it was okay to tell the others but the stubborn redhead refused, saying it would only lead to Gran trying to split them up. Gazel didn’t believe the Gaia captain would do such a thing (even if he didn’t like him) but Brun refused to be swayed. The only people they told about their relationship were IC, IQ, Rean, Heat, and Nepper. Their teammates had been very approving and Rean had tried to encourage Burn to come out about it but failed.

 

Burn watched his lover, gently stroking the soft, snow white hair. He wished more than anything he could hold Gazel like this anytime he wanted, in front of everyone, but refused to risk it. He’d lost his fathers to a hate crime and he would be damned before he’d put Gazel into that kind of danger. What if someone in AlieaAcademy didn’t like their relationship? What if that person had a lot of power (like Gran)? What if he went after Gazel? No, he couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t let them take Gazel away from him.

 

Gazel looked up when he felt something wet drip into his hair and looked up to find the red haired captain of Prominence crying. Gazel instantly pulled away from Burn to look in his eyes.

 

“Burn, what’s wrong?” the redhead only then seemed to realize he was crying and frantically whipped the tears away.

 

“It’s nothing. Sorry.” Gazel reached up to cup Burn’s face. He kissed away the tears at the corners of his eyes and pulled Burn’s head to his chest. Burn wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him, taking in the fresh scent that always reminded him of a blizzard.

 

“Suzuno?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“Really?” Burn smirked and punched the other lightly in the stomach.

 

“Idiot. I’m being serious.” Gazel chuckled and petted the Prominence captain’s fiery red hair.

 

“I’m sorry. Of course I know. I love you too.” Burn smiled and squeezed his lover tightly, only to be pushed away suddenly. Burn gave his lover a confused look only to receive a wink before sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt up over his head and off. The ice user smirked seductively at his co-captain and leaned back in kissing him soundly and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

Burn blushed heavily. _‘God, he’s so sexy when he acts dominant.’_ He thought in a haze. He reached up to rest his hands on his lover’s ass and squeezed, making Gazel moan softly. Burn quickly took the chance to invade the snow haired captain’s mouth and removed on hand to run it up Gazel’s chest. Gazel gasped when Burn brushed a nipple and tweaked it sharply.

 

“KIYAMA HIROTO!”

 

Burn and Gazel flinched as the Epsilon captain’s voice boomed through the halls of AlieaAcademy. Gazel sighed.

 

“Looks like he found Reize…”


End file.
